Downton Morphs
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: A group of extraordinary mobians get sucked into the world of Downton Abbey – classy, wealthy and good-natured nobles, along with the hard-working servants downstairs. Watch as the anthropomorphic animals adjust to their new human lives. "On the Solorian" Edition. Starting from "Downton Abbey" – Christmas Special. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**A/N: This can be considered to _DA_ fans to be my first _Downton Abbey_ fic! The idea came to me when I thought of some Sonic characters discovering all the TV shows in the human world known as reality. I'm also on a _Downton_ rave at the moment – seriously, I love this show so much. I practically live for the Sundays, because that's when _Downton_ runs now, now that Series 3 has started up. Just think, fellow _DA_ fans: four days – four days till episode 4!**

**I hope you enjoy this! Please leave a nice little review in the review room, because I get lonely sometimes, with no one to talk to!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

Lounging in bed had never been so relaxing, especially when you had the TV remote for your little bro's TV set and could flick through the channels to your heart's content, just relaxing and looking for a specific show, new episode or re-run – it didn't matter to this mobian. To him, every re-run of every episode for his favourite period drama was like a new episode – he loved the show so much.

Bingo the Cat exerted a heaving sigh of relaxation as he snuggled down into the thick, plush duvets that covered his brother's bed from head to foot, his head resting on the fluffy pillows underneath his head, which supported him and made him able to look at the forty-two inch TV screen with its high definition with ease. He folded an arm behind his head, his fingers tangling into his own shaggy blonde hair. Meanwhile, he put an arm around the sleeping feline twins as they cuddled up to their uncle. Bingo smiled in a very relaxed manner as fourteen year olds Cassy and Cara the Cats squirmed and buried their heads into his fluffy chest more so that they could be supported and be able to watch the show as well. Lying down at the end of the king-sized bed were another three mobians – one a pale white fox, one a fastidious scarlet cat and the other a yellow fox with brown hair.

Zane the Fox, Ember the Cat and Shane the Fox all rested their chins on their hands, tilting their heads to look at the TV screen as Bingo put the period drama on screen. It started to run with a jaunty piano tune, violins in the background. It scrolled through several different scenes for the opening sequence, listing all the different names for the actors and actresses in the show. It then showed the title of the show: _Downton Abbey_. Bingo sighed again. Yes – _this_ was the life.

Cara heaved a sigh as well; but hers sounded sadder than Bingo's breath of relaxation. He looked down at her, and smiled sympathetically, stroking her white hair – flecked with orange – back from her face. He knew what was troubling her, and he didn't blame her for feeling sad during this episode. Bingo was a hopeless romantic who needed to use a cane, and he understood how she felt about the plot for the Christmas Special of _Downton Abbey_. But the others had never seen the special before, so they were going to experience the heartbreak first-hand in this episode.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a completely different world, many different humans were rushing around at once, decorating the massive house for the Christmas holiday that year – and the end of a troublesome decade. Hopefully the next wouldn't be so bad for them. One young woman, roughly thirty-four years of age, was ordering different maids to do different things with a rather forlorn look in her blue eyes. Absent-minded, she fiddled with the golden wedding band on her left ring finger, hoping beyond hope her husband was alright, sitting in that dank cell on his own on Christmas Eve.

Anna May Bates sighed. It would be no good to dwell on what had transpired in the past nine months – but the arrest of her husband (for a crime he did not commit) was fresh in her mind, reminding her that the trial that would decide his fate – Life or Death – was in little over a week. Tears filled her eyes, and she wasn't even paying attention when the family she and her lover worked for – or, to be more precise, she worked for and her lover _used_ to work for, before the arrest – gave cheers as the Christmas tree lit up and sparkled in the huge hallway. One tear slipped out of her eye, and made its way down her cheek; she sniffled.

The eldest daughter of the Earl of Grantham, the man that had employed her just over fifteen years ago, turned around, expecting her to be smiling; but her own grin fell when she saw Anna's distraught expression. She walked over, and – despite the separation between them, class-wise – she pulled the young woman into a tight embrace, allowing her to sob into her shoulder. Lady Mary Crawley, the eldest daughter of Robert Crawley, rubbed the head housemaid's back soothingly, trying her best to calm the woman down, before noticing that her cousin and her younger sister had come over; Matthew Crawley, with his blue eyes and dark-blonde hair, said nothing, and patted the maid's shoulder with one hand and rubbed her arm firmly with the other, whereas Lady Edith Crawley, with her rather plain brown-ginger hair and hazel eyes, just joined Mary in hugging Anna.

"I- I'm s-s-sorry, your Ladyships… Mr Matthew…" Anna hiccupped; but Matthew shushed her, saying that if she needed to cry then it was better to let it all out rather than keep it bottled up inside of her. Edith reassured her with a soothing pat to her back, whispering that the two sisters and Matthew, along with their pregnant, eloped sister, her husband, their parents and everyone else in the house would look after her whilst they fought to free John Bates from his prison sentence and possible death sentence. Hopefully the trial would go in John's favour, and he'd be freed without a second thought.

* * *

**A/N: It's not very long, but it thought it was better than nothing to introduce the story. Plus I'm tired. I need to sleep.**

**Don't forget to leave a review – and if you're extra nice, I might take story ideas for future chapters. I will be sticking to the _Downton_ story-line, but any scenes for in between, and I'll be happy to take ideas!**


End file.
